Lección 6: Las secuelas siempre son peores que la película original
by ringoisringook
Summary: Kondou entrega dos tickets para ir a ver Alien vs. Yakuza 2 a Sougo. El problema es, ¿quién querría ir a ver una película al cine con él? De seguro que no una cierta China de la Yorozuya.


**Lección 6: Las secuelas siempre son peores que la película original.**

Era su día libre. ¿Que si tenía planes? Por supuesto: tomar una siesta, dar alguna que otra vuelta por Kabukichou, intentar matar a Hijikata mientras estaba ocupado con algún caso, tomar otra siesta cuando se hiciese más de noche… Sí, esos planes parecían apilarse uno junto a otro en su lista mental de cosas para hacer ese sábado tan vacío.

Pero todavía era demasiado temprano como para empezar a ejecutar alguna de ellas. De momento, se acercó a los baños del cuartel del Shinsengumi, los cuales estaban tan desagradables y malolientes como siempre, para lavar su rostro y cepillar sus dientes. Al salir de allí, se encontró con Kondou-san, quien ya traía su uniforme puesto. El gorila, al reconocer que Sougo estaba de día libre —algo fácil de notar debido a que no traía más que un kimono color beige consigo y se había levantado más tarde de lo normal—, se acercó hacia él.

—¡Sougo! Tengo algo para ti —comenzó el oficial, estirando el brazo y sonriendo, aunque dicha sonrisa se mostraba algo opaca; en la mano del capitán, dos boletos para lo que parecía ser el cine de Edo.

—Kondou-san, ¿qué es esto? —dijo el policía, algo desinteresado, mientras examinaba ambas piezas de papel. «Alien vs. Yakuza 2, la premiere» indicaban ambos tickets en letras grandes.

—La verdad es que… —murmuró Kondou—. Estuve toda la semana tratando de convencer a Otae-san para que viniera conmigo al cine. ¡Hasta conseguí entradas para la premiere de la secuela de la película más taquillera de los últimos años! —lloriqueó, para luego parar con la intención de limpiar sus lágrimas—. Pero…

—Ya entiendo, Kondou-san. No conseguiste que quisiera ir contigo y ahora me los estás regalando porque es mi día libre, ¿no? —respondió Okita.

—¡Exacto! —moqueó el otro policía—. Sé que no tienes muchos amigos, pero seguro que conseguirás darles un mejor uso que yo, Sougo… Así que, ¡diviértete! —finalizó Kondou, terminando de lloriquear y retirándose a trabajar.

«¿Quién no tiene amigos?» pensó Okita para sus adentros. Es decir, quizás no era la persona más amigable en todo Edo, y quizás muchos se negarían a ir con él solo por pensar que sería una trampa o porque simplemente le tienen miedo. Pero, aún así, no sería difícil conseguir a alguien con quien ir al cine a ver la secuela de una película tan popular, ¿cierto?

O al menos el samurái quería convencerse de que las cosas eran así. Dentro de él, donde están todas las emociones que un capitán de una de las divisiones del Shinsengumi tiene que guardarse, algo le decía que terminaría yendo solo al cine. Fuera porque las únicas personas que accederían —aunque con un par de amenazas de antemano— tenían trabajo que hacer como policías, o porque… quizás él no tenía amigos fuera del Shinsengumi. De hecho, ¿los tenía dentro? La mayor parte de policías lo respetaba como capitán, pero quizás había uno que otro que le guardaba rencor dentro.

Okita ignoró todos estos sentimientos y salió del cuartel con ambos tickets guardados dentro de su vestimenta, en un intento de que, si por alguna razón no conseguía con quien ir antes de que se hiciera la hora de la función, nadie se enteraría de que traía consigo dos boletos. Por supuesto que Hijikata estaba trabajando desde temprano ese día, por lo que no podía pedirle para que lo acompañara. Kondou-san, al no haber podido convencer a Otae, no pidió el día libre, y también estaba trabajando —o tal vez el poco orgullo que le quedaba hacía que se rehusara a ir al cine solo o con alguien que no fuera la hermana de Shinpachi—.

¿Con quién iría al cine?

«¿Quién querría ir con _él_ al cine?» quizás sería más adecuado.

Luego de haber dado un par de vueltas por el distrito de Kabuki, le entró sueño al policía, por lo cual se fue a un parque a tirarse una siesta hasta que fuera momento de la función. La falta de sueño debido a su arduo trabajo los días anteriores —que había implicado no dormir siesta _dos días seguidos_ — hizo que el samurái descansara más de la cuenta, por lo cual al despertar y chequear el reloj ya eran las seis de la tarde: faltaba poco más de una hora para la función en concreto.

Como era de esperarse que el cine estuviera lleno por ser la premiere de una película tan esperada, Sougo sabía que no le quedaba más que acercarse al sitio si quería conseguir buenos lugares. Es decir, si quería conseguir un buen asiento. Con lo que no contó el policía en su trayecto hasta el cine fue que iba a encontrarse con una mocosa que le haría perder su valioso tiempo. Su intención era pasar desapercibido ante ella, sea porque no quería llegar tarde o porque no quería que _ella_ lo viera yendo solo al cine.

Kagura, quien traía su usual _qipao_ rojo —del tipo que viene como vestido y tiene una pequeña abertura a ambos costados— y su paraguas morado para evitar agarrar los rayos del sol, lo reconoció al instante y, casi por reflejo, inició una conversación con él.

—¿Así que los ladrones de impuestos tenían otra ropa para usar además de esos sucios uniformes-aru? —dijo la yato, enfocando su mirada en él. Algo no cuajaba cuando veía al sádico con ropa que no era la de siempre, de seguro porque cuando se encontraba con él era porque la Yorozuya se metía en alguna situación que rozaba lo legal, o sea, cuando Okita estaba ejerciendo su profesión.

—Al menos nos ponemos de acuerdo en vez de traer un tipo de _qipao_ distinto en cada episodio —respondió Sougo, mientras miraba hacia adelante, preocupado de llegar tarde a la función y desperdiciar los boletos que Kondou-san le había obsequiado.

—¡Al menos mi vestimenta es más bonita-aru! —reprochó Kagura—. ¿Y por qué estás viendo tanto para allá-aru? ¿Por qué hay tanta gente reunida-aru? ¡¿Acaso están dando comida gratis-aru?!

—¿Acaso solo piensas en comer? Y no creo que den comida gratis en un cine… —respondió Sougo.

—Mmmm —dijo Kagura—. Así que supongo que irás para allí-aru.

—Te agradecería si dejaras de retenerme aquí, mocosa.

—¿Quién va a ver una película solo al cine-aru?

—Mejor solo que mal acompañado.

—Supongo que es porque nadie quiso ir contigo-aru.

—No, tan solo quise venir solo.

—¿Qué tan fanático tienes que ser para venir a verla en el cine solo-aru? Sé que Alien vs. Yakuza parece ser una gran película-aru, pero…

—¿Qué, acaso querías verla pero no puedes pagar la entrada, China?

—¡Cállate-aru! —dijo Kagura, agitada—. Si yo quisiera, le pediría a Gin-chan…

—Además la premiere… Parece ser algo esperado por muchos —rió Sougo.

—¡Déjame en paz-aru! Las entradas se agotaron en seguida, ni aunque hubiera querido podría haberlas comprado-aru…

—¿Y si te digo que tengo un boleto extra para la función de hoy?

—¡¿Qué?! —sorprendió Kagura.

—La persona con la que iba a venir hoy me canceló a último momento… Sería una lástima desperdiciar esta entrada —dijo Sougo, sacando ambos boletos de los adentros de su kimono y refregándolos en la cara de la yato.

La pelirroja se paró a pensarlo unos segundos mientras examinaba a su rival, Okita Sougo, con los ojos entrecerrados y los dedos gordo e índice debajo de su mentón.

—¿Y tú qué ganas con eso-aru?

«Ir con alguien al cine», pensó Okita.

—Kondou-san consiguió estos boletos luego de mucho trabajo y dedicación porque le dije que quería ir a ver esta película, me daría lástima no aprovecharlos por completo —mintió Okita.

—Mmmm —respondió Kagura—. ¿Y no me harás devolverte el favor-aru?

—Te estoy regalando un boleto para ir a ver Alien vs. Yakuza 2 con comida incluida, China. Tómalo o déjalo.

Bastó pronunciar las palabras «comida gratis» para que Kagura saliera corriendo hasta la sala de cine a ponerse en la fila para entrar a ver la película, aunque se tratara de ir con _esa persona_. Sougo, quien no tenía intención alguna de salir tan disparado —más sabiendo que la China guardaría lugar para ambos—, se fue aproximando al lugar a su ritmo. Había una larga cola que se salía por mucho de la sala, inclusive faltando todavía cincuenta minutos para que arrancara la película en cuestión. Okita llegó hasta donde se encontraba la yato y se paró al lado de ella. Kagura estaba con las manos detrás de la espalda agarradas, y movía los hombros de un lado al otro, mostrando su gran emoción por entrar a ver esa película. Su sonrisa tomó por sorpresa al oficial, quien no podía creer que por algo tan tonto como una entrada al cine y algo de comida gratis estallaría tanto de alegría esa Amanto. Sougo se alegró un poco por dentro de verla tan jovial, al igual que se alegró bastante de no estar por su cuenta en semejante situación. Sí, estaba con _esa mocosa maldita_ , pero al menos no estaba solo.

Al aproximarse la hora, un encargado dejó pasar uno por uno a quienes venían a ver la función. Luego de pasar, Kagura y Sougo se dirigieron hasta el lugar donde se retiraban las palomitas de maíz y las bebidas. Para sorpresa de Kagura, quien atendía era el mismo Hasegawa Taizou, mejor conocido como Madao.

—Oye Madao, dame unas palomitas de tamaño gigante-aru —exigió Kagura, mostrando su boleto.

—¡Kagura-chan! ¡Qué agradable sorpresa! Lo siento, pero con este ticket tan solo se pueden sacar las de tamaño mediano… —respondió Hasegawa, quien traía sus gafas de siempre, pero acompañadas por un vaquero azul oscuro y una remera gris con toques de verde en el cuello y las mangas.

—De tamaño gigante dije-aru —insistió Kagura, apuntándolo con su paraguas (quien nadie sabe cómo hizo para que no se lo confiscaran en la entrada).

—¿Qué clase de amenaza es esa, Kagura-chan? —rió Hasegawa—. No estarás pretendiendo que te dé el tamaño más grande solo porque nos conocemos, ¿o sí? Si hago eso, me terminarán despidiendo de nuevo…

—Pero si no lo haces serás un maldito anciano detractor aunque obstinado. Es decir, un Madao-aru.

—¡Eso no tuvo sentido alguno, tan solo buscaste palabras para completar las iniciales! ¡Y ya decidí que no quiero ser más un Madao, así que no lo haré! —refutó Hasegawa.

—Y si no le das esas palomitas gigantes deberé pagar por más porque su estómago no aguantará tanto por dos horas sin rugir durante toda la función—dijo Okita, apuntándole a Hasegawa con su espada (que traía consigo por costumbre)—, así que más vale que llenes ese tamaño gigante de palomitas o te las verás con la policía…, máximo asador del andar oscuro.

—¡Y eso fue peor todavía, ya ni lo están intentando! Pero qué más da —rindió Hasegawa—, no quiero tener problemas con la policía. Tan solo no le digas a nadie, Kagura-chan —dijo, para luego entregarle el tarro y darle una bebida también tamaño gigante.

Sougo se conformó con los tamaños de comida que incluían las entradas, y luego de que se los dieran Kagura salió disparada a la sala número tres, que era en la cual darían el estreno. El cine estaba más que repleto, y no era de extrañarse que la gran mayoría de esa gente iba a terminar en la sala donde daban Alien vs. Yakuza 2. El oficial subió unas escaleras y terminó en un pasillo donde había diez salas diferentes, donde apuntó hasta la tercera de izquierda a derecha. Tenía un número tres grande en rojo, y en la cartelera estaba la imagen promocional de la película, donde estaban el protagonista, una chica y un alien enfrentándose cara a cara. Luego de apreciar el poster, entró a la sala y notó a una niña comiendo de un tarro enorme de palomitas de maíz, y ahí supo que se trataba de la China.

Kagura se encontraba sentada diez filas de arriba hacia abajo en la sala, y había procurado poner su paraguas en el asiento que se encontraba a su derecha. El policía subió un par de escalones y llegó a la fila indicada. Luego de pedir permiso a las personas que tenía que pasar por delante, llegó a estar en el asiento de al lado de la yato.

—¿Acaso me estabas guardando el lugar, China? —dijo Sougo, haciendo una mueca.

—C-Claro que no-aru —respondió Kagura, tartamudeando un poco—, ese es el lugar de mi paraguas.

—¿Desde cuándo necesitas un lugar para eso? —dijo el policía, y lo quitó del asiento para sentarse.

—¡Oye! Ten cuidado, ¿quieres-aru? —enfadó Kagura, acomodando el paraguas entre sus piernas.

La sala estaba casi llena cuando la pantalla se encendió y las luces se apagaron. Todavía no empezaba la función, por lo que algunos tráiler de otros estrenos se mostraban. Kagura seguía comiendo sus palomitas y tomando de su bebida, pero Sougo procuraba no empezarlos aún.

—Oye, sabes que si te comes todo ahora no tendrás nada cuando empiece la película, ¿verdad? —dijo Okita.

—¡Por supuesto que lo sé-aru! Y no es como si fuera a acabarme todo esto tan fácil, por algo fui tan inteligente de pedir el tamaño gigante-aru —respondió la pelirroja.

Pasaron unos diez minutos hasta que comenzó la película del todo, y todos en la sala hicieron un silencio colectivo, a pesar de que se escuchaban las manos de varios revolviendo las palomitas. Okita decidió que sería un buen momento para comenzar a comerlas. A su vez, el tarro de Kagura ya estaba por la mitad.

—¿Crees que eso te durará dos horas, China? —dijo el policía en voz baja.

—¡Claro que sí-aru! —exclamó la yato.

En eso, un encargado de la sala se acercó a ambos y los mandó a callar, ya que la función había comenzado. Sougo se disculpó —echándole la culpa a Kagura—, y ambos volvieron a callarse.

La primera película, basada en un cómic muy famoso, era sobre un adulto que, por algún motivo, terminaba enfrentándose a varios aliens para salvar al mundo, o algo así. En su camino, encontraba aliados que lo ayudarían y, al parecer, terminaba enamorándose de una guerrera que lo habría salvado de una emboscada que le habrían realizado varios aliens. En esta segunda película, ellos dos y un adolescente que los acompañaba seguirían luchando, ahora contra un doctor que, al parecer, era el que estaba detrás de toda la invasión alienígena desde un principio.

Iban en la mitad del estreno cuando Sougo notó que a Kagura ya no le quedaban más palomitas de maíz, lo cual hizo que su emoción por ver la película disminuyera de manera considerable.

—¿Qué acaso no te dije que no te iban a alcanzar para toda la función si seguías así? —resopló Okita.

—Es que… son tan adictivas-aru —lloró la pelirroja, encogiéndose de hombros.

Okita, quien todavía tenía la mitad de su balde mediano, evaluó las posibilidades de darle algunas a la China, aunque algo dubitativo por no querer que se le acabaran tan rápido.

—De acuerdo —se resignó Sougo—, te dejaré que comas algunas de las mías. Pero más vale que no te las acabes.

Sería poca cosa decir que Kagura estalló de la emoción y tomó el tarro con ambas manos. Okita siguió viendo la película por unos cinco minutos sin distraerse, hasta que le dieron ganas de comer unas palomitas. Para su más grande pésame, Kagura se había bajado lo que quedaba, y estaba ahora tomando de lo poco que le quedaba de bebida.

—¡Oye! ¡Te dije que no las acabaras! ¡Dame eso, China!

—Pero no las acabé-aru… —lamentó Kagura, señalando una última palomita en el fondo del barril—. No puedo creer que pienses que soy capaz de hacer semejante cosa luego de tu acto de bondad, sádico-aru.

—¡Eres una… —comenzó Sougo, hasta que vino otra vez el encargado para decirles que bajaran el volumen, a lo cual Kagura se disculpó esta vez (echándole la culpa a Sougo).

Ambos volvieron a callarse, aunque Kagura sonreía esta vez, ya que su intento de robarle todas —o casi todas— las palomitas al sádico había surtido efecto. Sougo estaba sediento de venganza luego de lo ocurrido, por lo cual decidió actuar en seguida.

—Oye, China… ¿Sabías que la chica se muere al final de la película? —murmuró Okita, acercándose a ella para que nadie alrededor escuchara.

—¿Y cómo sabes tú eso-aru? Hoy es el estreno —dijo Kagura, desconfiada.

—Se nota que no sabes nada, China —comenzó—. Verás, esta película está basada en un cómic, y no es difícil enterarse de eso si lo lees.

—¿Y tú lo leíste-aru? Sí claro…

—No pude aguantarme luego de ese cliffhanger del final…

—¿Así que me estás contando lo que pasará luego-aru?

—Se llama spoilear, y sí.

—¿¡Cómo puedes hacer eso-aru!? —exclamó la China, agarrándolo de la ropa y sacudiéndolo de un lado a otro.

—Y el adolescente termina abandonando al protagonista y deja la vida de los yakuza para volverse un alien.

—¡Qué final horrible-aru! Pero espera, ¡ya deja de contármela-aru! ¿¡Por qué haces eso!? —gritó Kagura.

—Eso te pasa por comerte mis palomitas, maldita.

—¡Ven aquí, bastardo-aru!

Antes de que pudieran comenzar a pelear, volvió el encargado y, junto con otros dos hombres, los sacaron de la sala. Toda la gente de adentro parecía aliviada por poder disfrutar el resto de la película en paz y sin esos dos gritando a cada rato, pero Kagura y Sougo estaban bastante molestos.

—Todo esto fue tu culpa-aru —dijo Kagura—. Si no me hubieras contado el final-aru.

—¿Mi culpa? Fuiste tú la que se comió todas las palomitas que me quedaban, inclusive cuando quise dártelas —reprochó Sougo.

Ambos salieron del cine —en donde ya no estaban ni las moscas— y terminaron en la calle que se encontraba fuera. Okita Sougo no se sentía del todo satisfecho con cómo había terminado todo, inclusive si la detonante de la bomba había sido la China y no él. Kagura estaba parada sin decir nada, Sougo cruzado de brazos esperando a ver si tenía algo más para decir.

—Oye… Lo siento-aru —dijo Kagura, sin mirarlo directamente a los ojos—. Todavía que me diste la comida gratis y la entrada de cine-aru… Supongo que fue mi culpa que nos sacaran.

—Me alegro que hayas admitido la culpa, China. Igual, creo que no estuvo bien haberte dicho cómo terminaba…

—Igual tampoco era tan buena la película-aru. Las secuelas jamás son tan buenas como las originales-aru —dijo Kagura, su rostro más iluminado ahora.

—Luego de que aparece ese robot gigante todo se vuelve demasiado fantasioso, esta es la peor parte de todo el cómic en verdad —acotó Okita.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos, y Kagura volvió a tomar el mando de la conversación.

—Y además pude comer muchas palomitas de maíz-aru —sonrió la yato—. Así que supongo que no estuvo tan mal-aru. G-Gracias.

Okita no pudo evitar sonreír ante la felicidad de la chica, y ambos se despidieron luego de eso. El sol ya no estaba iluminando el distrito de Kabuki, pero una luna llena predominaba en todo el lugar.

* * *

—Gin-chan, ya llegué-aru.

En el Bar de Otose se encontraban Gintoki, quien desprendía cierta fragancia a alcohol; Otose, Catherine y Tama, las encargadas del lugar; y Shinpachi, que estaba acompañado por su hermana, Otae.

—¿Por qué llegas tan tarde, Kagura-chan? Creímos que tal vez te había pasado algo —dijo Shinpachi.

—Yo… Me quedé jugando con unos niños demasiado rato-aru, y se me hizo tarde —dijo la yato, riendo.

—Tenía miedo que alguien podía aprovecharse de ti, Kagura-chan —dijo Otae, abrazándola—. Hoy las calles de Kabuki-chou están vacías porque todos están viendo esa película tan famosa… ¿Cómo era?

—Alien vs. Yakuza 2 —acotó Gintoki, con una voz que demostraba su ebriedad.

—¡Esa! —dijo Otae—. Ya había olvidado el nombre, pero la verdad es que ese gorila me estuvo invitando toda la semana, ¡y ya no sabía cómo decirle que no!

Kagura se sorprendió un poco al darse cuenta que el sádico le había mentido más temprano. Sonrió para sus adentros y pidió algo de tomar a Otose.

* * *

—Kondou-san, ya estoy aquí.

Kondou, que se encontraba en el medio de la sala principal del cuartel del Shinsengumi se acercó a Okita, todavía algo triste por no haber podido ir con Otae a dicho lugar.

—¿Y? ¿Qué tal estuvo la película? —dijo el gorila.

—Supongo que bastante mala —dijo Sougo.

—¿Entonces ni siquiera pudiste disfrutarla? —deprimió Kondou, al ver que sus esfuerzos para conseguir esa entrada habían sido en vano.

—Yo no dije eso. Supongo que… fue divertido —dijo Okita, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Kondou no quiso preguntar mucho —quizás porque estaba seguro de que el policía habría ido solo al cine y no quería hacerlo sentir mal—, pero le alegró que Sougo pareciera haber disfrutado de la función, a pesar de todo.


End file.
